The Demon Shooter
by ZondaF
Summary: Read if you dare. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys and girls, this story is going to start from the beginning of GGO. So…let's get started. I do want some reviews on my story because then more people will read my story.**

 ** _My character,_**

 ** _Name: Jackson Smith_**

 _ **Handle: Creed**_

 ** _Looks: White, curly blonde hair, dark blue eyes, skinny, and an American._**

 ** _Height: 6 ft._**

 ** _Age: 16_**

 ** _Clothing: Black long sleeve shirt, red and white button-down shirt, dark gray jeans, red and black Lebrons, and a black snap back hat with a golden assassin creed symbol on the front.(I don't own Assassin's Creed merchandise)_**

 ** _Personality: Kind, charitable, brave, intelligent, strategist, and strong-willed._**

 **Introduction**

"Damn it" I yelled as I was hit by the plant monster. "Alright may I ask as to why we are fighting these monsters." I said as I swing my sword, which is called Dragon's tongue, at the monster's body and vines.

"It's because Liz needs it's saliva glands for the sword that she's making for Kirito "said Klein.

"Oh come on, how come he ain't doing it himself." I continue to swing my blade at the monstrous plant.

"He's with Asuna, on top of that huge green mushroom."

"Figures, they never keep their hands off each other." Klein and I continue to fight the monster till it's HP has gone down to zero. We decided to take a break before we take on another. I put my sword in my sheath and looked to see how the girls were doing. I then saw that Silica is being held upside down by the Plant. How come I ain't surprised about that.

"Think we should help the girls?" I asked as I looked at Klein.

"Nah, I think they got it." I went to look back at the girls and the monster wasn't there anymore, I guess they did take care of it. I gave myself a small smile and laid down on the soft, green grass. Klein decided to join me and next thing that I knew I fell asleep.

 _ **Third person**_

Creed and Klein continued to sleep. The girls however were walking over to them to see how they were doing.

"How am I not surprised by this?" said Leafa as she pointed at Creed and Klein, who apparently are sleeping.

"Hey boneheads, get up!" yelled Liz. Both Creed and Klein snapped awake in an instant. "Creed, Kirito wants to talk to you about something."

"Alright… I'll talk to him after a little nap."

"I mean now Damn it!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go." After Creed said that, he ran off to see Kirito. The girls busted out laughing of how Creed looked when he ran off.

Creed ran all the way to the huge mushroom that Kirito and Asuna were sitting on. He took a second to figure out how to get up there. Until he realized that his jumping skill is maxed out, so he simply jumped. He latched on to the edge of the mushroom and pulled himself up. As Creed stood, he looked over to Kirito to see that he and Asuna were laughing their asses off.

 _ **First person**_

"What are y'all laughing about." I asked in annoyance. Kirito and Asuna continued to laugh until a couple minutes later they were out of breath. Kirito spoke first.

"Sorry…anyways I need you to come with me to Gun Gale Online to get rid of this guy called Death Gun." I crossed my arms and asked him a question.

"How come you ain't taking Asuna with you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He sighed.

"It's because I need someone that is good with shooter games…and that has been with me since the beginning of SAO." Kirito and I have been at each others backs ever since we first met at the beginning of SAO. We became best of friends throughout that ordeal and protected each other ever since.

"Alright…when should we go to GGO."

"We should get to the hospital where we are needed by tomorrow morning."

"Okay, tell me which hospital in the morning so I can get there."

"Alright."

"I'm going to log out and spend the rest of the day at home till tomorrow, okay."

"Okay." said both Kirito and Asuna at the same time. I logged out, relaxed and got ready for the day ahead of me that consists of a lot of fighting and a lot of shooting.

 _ **Next Day**_

I got up out of my bed around 8 in the morning and made myself some breakfast. My parents aren't here as always. They go on a lot of business trips and stay at work all day. They used to hire a nanny for me until I turned twelve. It sucks to be stuck at home with nobody to talk to.

I checked my phone for any messages and found out that Kirito had texted my the address of the hospital. I got ready and headed out the door. Since my parents are like super rich, I got a vintage Chevelle SS in my driveway. It still has the original paint job to it, dark red with black stripes going down the hood. I swear that the day that I got this, it was the greatest day in my life.

Anyways, I drove over to the hospital. It wasn't that far away, probably just a few miles. I turned into the parking lot of the hospital and saw that Kirito's bike was there. I decided to park beside his bike so we could talk after we get today done. I got out my car and went inside the hospital.

As soon as I get in, a lady with what looked like a nurse's outfit directed me to where I should set up for GGO. I walked down a couple hallways and found the room that I'm supposed to be in. I opened the door to my room and went inside. I saw that all the systems were already set up and the only thing I needed to do was plug my amusphere into the system itself.

Before I plugged it in, I heard someone come into my room. I turned to see who it was and I wasn't surprised as to who it was.

"What took you so long to get here?" asked Kirito.

"I woke up late and I took my time getting here, unlike you."

"I like to get to places at a fast pace."

"Just like in the game."

"Yeah…anyways I need you to go into GGO and scope the place out for me because I got to do some stuff before I go, okay."

"Sure."

 **AN: I know, I know, this first chapter was a bit a downer and didn't have much action to it. But don't worry, later in the story there will be a lot of action and adventure. I'm also going to change the story a bit, so there will be a couple changes in the story of SAO 2. Anyways, REVIEW my story please because if y'all don't, I won't have the strength to type my chapters. So REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys and girls here is another chapter for everyone's hungry minds who want to read. Oh and I want to thank FantasticBelt for the really good advice on my story and that I don't mind criticism in my story, it is welcome and if y'all can give me some ideas on my story that would be great. Remember to REVIEW.**

I logged into GGO several minutes after Kirito told me that he needed to do some stuff. I actually kept wondering what he had to do before he would log on. Well, I guess I'll find out when I see him.

Anyways, when I first got into the game I was placed in the middle of this huge steam-punk like city. Luckily for me I was close to some people who I can ask. There looked to be four people in the group. Three of them looked to be a little shorter than me and has the same body build as me. But this one dude that they were talking to was huge. He looked to be seven foot tall and he was ripped where you could see his muscles peeking out from under his shirt. I couldn't see his face though because he was wearing a cloak.

I walked over to them and asked "What's going on?" They all turned to look at me. One dude gave a little smile.

"Hey kid, you want to come hunting with us?" I thought for a moment. I figure that if I gain more allies then Kirito and I will have a better chance at beating DeathGun.

"Sure. What are y'all hunting." I asked truly wondering why we need to hunt in a shooting game.

"Why you…oh okay, you're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah…why?"

All the men in the group grinned. "Well, when you are a newb and don't have a gun. Let's just say that you better find a gun while we're hunting. Well…when I mean hunting, I mean gathering materials in unknown and possibly dangerous areas of this game." My eyes widened at what I have to do in order to just find a weapon to use in this game. "In the mean time, you can use this." He handed me what looked like an old and rusty BUL M-5. He also gave me twenty rounds to the gun.

"Well this ain't going to help much." I said under my breath. All they guys around me started chuckling like it was funny that I got an old and probably useless pistol. I sighed.

"Alright everybody, let's go."

 **A couple hours later.**

All of us were walking for a long damn time. The guy that I found out that was leader said that we're heading to an abandoned area that probably has materials that we need. Through most of the trip, all of the guys, except the big motherfucker, had been picking on me about being a newb at this game. I decided to leave this damn group as soon as this hunt was over.

It was near sunset and I saw a couple skyscrapers in the distance. The buildings have probably been left to rot since I see that all the windows have been broken out and rust looks to be all over the skyscrapers metal parts. I looked over to one of the guys and saw what gun he been carrying. It was a Daewoo K3. It is a powerful machine gun that can take anybody out.

"Hey dude, how did you come by that powerful weapon you got?" He turned to me to say something, but before he could say anything he had got shot in the head. I turned to see where the bullet had come from. I looked over to the big guy and saw that he stepped to the side. As soon as he did that, a huge chunk of rock had been behind him has been blown apart by just one bullet. I was astonished as to how he dodged a bullet.

He then took of cloak and then saw what he was carrying. The dude had a huge mini gun. He got set up in his position to shoot and… the craziest thing happened. He smiled. Who smiles in the middle of a gun fight. He then shot several bullets in a complete frenzy.

I thought for a moment. I just met these guys and all they did was make fun of me about being new to this game. I took my chance and ran into one of the buildings. As I ran inside and (without looking where I was going) fell into what looked like a the basement of the skyscraper. I fell face first into the concrete. Thank god that I can't feel pain in this game. I pushed myself up and looked around. There was nothing in there except probably a huge crate. I walked over to it and tried to open it. Surprisingly it opened with no problems. I looked inside and what I saw inside made me think that I died and went to heaven. Inside the crate was an AK-47. This gun was my favorite out of all the guns in the world. It also had a lot of ammo inside so I wouldn't have a problem with getting ammo for it.

I took the gun and ammo and ran up the stairs to the ground floor. I creeped my way outside and saw that the big guy was the only one left. Plus it looked like he was shooting a skyscraper that was not that far away. I looked at what he was shooting at… and what I saw blew my mind. What looked to be a young girl jumped out the building. My jaw hung low at what I was seeing right now. Though she got unlucky because the guy blew her leg off with the mini-gun. But she kept going. She spun through the air and dodged all his bullets. After she got above his bullets, she pointed a sniper rifle at the big guy. Right before she hit the ground, she shot the rifle right between the man's eyes. The shot was so powerful that the recoil on the rifle actually carried her over the guy and landed on the ground on her stomach. Without a scratch on her.

She didn't seem to notice me yet. I took my chance and ran over to her and try to point my AK at her. But somehow I ended up on the ground with the girl straddling me. As I laid on my back, she points an automatic pistol at my head. I thought she would have done shot me by now, but she didn't. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who are you?" she asked. I looked up at her and saw that she has short turquoise colored hair with little straps holding strands of hair on both sides of her face and is wearing a green jacket, black shorts, a shirt that shows her sides, and black combat boots. She also has bright green eyes.

"The name is Creed." I said as I look up at the young woman on top of me. "and you are."

"Why should I tell you my name."

"Because I want to know who this beautiful young woman's name is." After I said this she lowered her gun and blushed. She also looked away in order to hide the blush. I took the chance and flipped her over onto her back and point my pistol at her head. Her blushed disappeared instantly had a shocked expression on her face.

"Here's some advice, never take your eyes off me." I said as I gave a grin. For some reason she gave one right back. I got confused then and she seemed to notice. Then I ended up on my back once again. I gave a long sigh. She is once again on top of me and she points her pistol at me again.

"The same advice goes to you too." She gave a smirk. I looked to the side and she did the same in order to see what I was seeing. Once she was distracted, I took her gun and through it a good little ways from our location. She tried to get up and run over to the pistol, but I grabbed her legs and got on top of her. So she wouldn't get away, I grabbed her arms and held them down. She squirmed and struggled in order to try and escape my grasp. I was breathing heavily as to how much trouble I had to deal with in order to keep her still. I thought for a second and came up with an idea.

"Alright, here's the deal, you listening?" I asked. After a couple seconds of waiting, she nodded. "Okay, I don't hurt you, you don't hurt me. Fair?" I asked in hope that she will agree. She gave a long sigh and nodded. I took caution and slowly took my hands off her arms and got off her completely. Then out of nowhere she points a SIG P238 in between my eyes and cocks it.

"I thought that we agreed not to hurt each other." I said in annoyance at how many guns she has.

"That was the deal but, you didn't say that the gun couldn't hurt you."

"Well technically, the gun will hurt me, but you would be cause of it, so in retrospect, you are trying to hurt me." After I said that she lowered her SIG and gave an angry huff.

"Fine. I won't shoot you." I gave a sly grin and chuckled. She gave me an angry glare and I stopped.

"Soooo…what is your name?" I asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you my name on one condition."

"Okay. So what is the condition then." she smiled a little because I was so willing to do it.

"You have to help me in Bullet of Bullets 3."

"Deal."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… I mean, why wouldn't I pair up someone that is highly skilled in this game."

"Fair point."

"Now, you gotta tell me your name."

"Alright, my name is…" I waited in anticipation as to what her name is. Then she said it.

"Sinon."

 **AN: alright everybody, let me know what you guys think of this chapter and hope you all like it. If you don't tell me why if your review. That reminds me, REVIEW this chapter, it helps my confidence and it'll get the next chapter out faster. So that is it, so bye!**


End file.
